Scare Force One
The Scare Force One is the airship/blimp owned by C.L.O.N.C.. It is a pun on the American airplane Air Force One. The theme accompying the blimp in missions is Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". A replica thereof can be found at Super Moshi Merch!. Description Scare Force One sure is one big airship! It is also the mobile HQ of the Criminal League Of Naughty Critters. Armed with deadly Goo Cannons, it is a terrifying sight to behold. It also comes with a handy escape pod dock, just in case things don't go according to plan for Dr. Strangeglove and his impish allies. Fiction Although owned by C.L.O.N.C., in fiction we have only seen it being used by Dr. Strangeglove and the Glumps under Strangeglove's command. It made its debut in Season 1 Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above, where it waited for Dr. Strangeglove's escape pod, whom had failed his mission to abduct and glump the Fishies. Afterwards C.L.O.N.C. attempted to capture the Fluffies. Super Moshi was captured along with Wurley when they attempted to attack the blimp. Looking through the window of a door Dr. Strangeglove was having a conversation with the entirety of CLONC via telecom, specifically Sweet Tooth, who made their debut. Squiff spotted Super Moshi and put on the alarm, but forgot how the door worked, leaving Super Moshi free to escape. In these events, Plinky was found, who was used as an airpump to make the ship function properly and staying afloat. By rescuing Plinky, the entire ship crashed, with Dr. Strangeglove and his Glumps trapped inside. It made its return at the end in Season 1: Mission 10: Super Weapon Showdown where it provided as an escape vehicle for C.L.O.N.C. in the events of the Fiery Castle collapsing. The blimp floated straight to Music Island, where it dropped Sprockett, Hubbs and Dr. Strangeglove above the Gombala Gombala Jungle as they were kicked out of C.L.O.N.C.. Elder Furi, a captive, managed to escape his prison and took the same exit. In Moshi Movie Mystery, where Dr. Strangeglove steals the Movie's film roll, he was celebrating his successful theft somewhere outside of the ship, in stormy weather, resulting in him being struck by a bolt of lightning, and dropping the film roll in -again- the Gombala Gombala Jungle. In concept art, it was Father Twistmas who bumped the blimp and resulted in Strangeglove losing balance and his grasp on the roll. It appears in both The Doctor Will See You Now music video as Moshi Twistmas, floating above Monstro City. A miniature replica of the ship is available at the Super Moshi Merch! store. Functions It is equipped with several weapons such as lazers and cannons. It appears to have some sort of power core, between the helium valve (the balloon) and the gondola (the "wagon" underneath). Whenever the blimp is crashing, as shown in both its debut mission Strangeglove From Above and movie The Great Moshling Egg, it emits green goo, which supposedly is the fuel from the cannons as described in the ships artillery description. Gallery Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Vehicles